deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina
Rosalina is the mother and princess of the Lumas from the Mario franchise, first appearing in the 2007 video game, Super Mario Galaxy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy Rose vs Rosalina (Completed) * Rosalina VS Blaze * Rosalina vs Elsa * Frisk vs. Rosalina * Magolor VS Rosalina (Completed) * Rosalina vs Palutena (Completed) * Princess Celestia vs Rosalina (Completed) * Rosalina VS Samus Aran * Rosalina VS Sans * Rosalina vs Shulk * Silver VS Rosalina (Completed) * Star Butterfly vs Rosalina * Viola vs. Rosalina (by TheDragonDemon) Battles Royale * Futuristic Character Battle Royale (Completed) * Mario Princess Battle Royale * [[Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale|'Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale']] (Completed) With Luma * Rosalina and Luma vs Kat and Dusty * Kirby vs Rosalina and Luma (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 * Multiple Endings: 1 Possible Opponents * Beerus * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Captain Olimar (Pikmin) * Cream the Rabbit * Deoxys * Doctor Fate * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Strange * Ellone (FFVIII) * Esmaralda (Xenogears) * Gardevoir * Ganondorf * Giorno Giovanna * Giratina * Goku * Jean Grey * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) * Poison Ivy * Princess Zelda * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Sailor Moon * Sonic the Hedgehog * Starly (The Legendary Starfy) * Zamasu History Rosalina is the watcher and protector of the cosmos, and adoptive mother to the Lumas. She makes centennial visits to Mushroom the World, and once needed Mario's help to defeat Bowser when the Comet Observatory was attacked. Death Battle Info Background *Height: Exact height unknown (Classified as tall) *Weight: Exact weight unknown (Classified as heavy) *Birthplace: Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom *Residence: Comet Observatory *Age: Hundreds of years at least *Gender: Female *Species: Ascended Human *Watcher of the Cosmos Lumas The lumas are small, star shaped creatures that help Rosalina. She can summon them out of thin air (Smash Bros.). * Luma's abilities ** Star Spin: A spin attack that can damage or stun enemies. *** Strong enough to break crystals. ** Flight. *** Capable of flying across space. ** Can be launched by Rosalina through the power of her wand. ** Star bits *** Can be thrown to stun certain enemies. ** Launch/Sling Star *** Lumas can turn into launch stars or sling stars whenever they want. * Hungry Lumas ** When a pink hungry luma is fed enough star bits (or coins), it'll become a ball of light, fly into space, and turn into a planet or galaxy. ** When a blue hungry luma (Lumalee/Salesman Luma) is fed 30 star bits, it can turn into a star bit, 1-5 1-up Mushrooms or a Life Mushroom. If fed 100 gold coins, it'll only turn into a star bit, or 1-5 1-up mushrooms. ** When a purple hungry luma (Lumacomete) is fed 20 star bits, it can manipulate comets. * Luma Colors ** Yellow **Blue **Pink **Apricot **Green **Turquoise **Red **Purple **Dark Brown **Orange *Other **They will do anything Rosalina says and will do anything to help her. Comet Observatory * Under complete control by Rosalina's wand. * Powered by 7 Grand Stars. ** Can't fly without Grand Stars. * Capable of flying through space, like a "comet". ** Once flew to the center of the Universe. *** Requires at least 5 Grand Stars. * Was able to fly right through Bowser's airship's, blowing them up on contact. Attacks *Cosmic Magic. **Can change her size. *Can summon a Power Star.(Smash Bros.) **Once summoned, the star begins to grow as it fires smaller stars in every direction. Once big enough, the star explodes, doing massive damage. ***Remains active even if Rosalina is defeated. *Ground Pound. 'Star' Spin *Deflects certain projectiles. *Gives height in mid-air. *Picks up certain nearby items. *Can stun enemies. *Propels her through water. *Strong enough to break crystals & bricks. Defense *Gravitational Pull.(Smash Bros.) *Can deflect projectiles with her wand. *Telekinesis. 'Forcefield' *Protects Rosalina from anything. **Can be used to protect others. **Is capable of protecting someone from a supernova. Power-Ups/Transformations *Starman. **Makes Rosalina invincible for a short amount of time. ***Can still be defeated by lava and bottomless pits *Mega Mushroom. **Turns Rosalina giant for a short amount of time. *Tanooki Suit. **Gives Rosalina a tail she can use to smack opponents and objects with. It also gives her the abilitiy to kick her legs in mid-air to slow her descent. *Fire Flower. **Lets Rosalina throw fireballs. *Boomerang Flower. **Gives Rosalina a shell and a helmet and lets her throw an infinite amount of boomerangs. ***Can only throw one boomerang at a time. *Cat Suit. **Gives Rosalina a cat suit. The cat suit gives her sharp claws that lets her do mid-air claw dives, gives her the ability to climb up walls, and lets her scratch enemies. ***Lucky Cat Suit: An alternate cat suit that replaces Rosalina's ground pound with the ability to temporarily turn into an invincible golden cat statue. *Double Cherry. **Creates a clone of Rosalina. *Cosmic Spirit form. **Lets Rosalina take control of someone's body. *White Tanooki Suit **The same as the Tanooki Suit, but it now makes her invincible. ***Can still be defeated by lava and bottomless pits. Equipment * Wand ** Lets her control the comet observatory. ** Lets her deflect certain projectiles. ** Lets her fire her lumas and star bits as projectiles * Sports equipment ** A purple soccer ball with an image of a luma on it. ** A purple & blue baseball bat also with a luma pic on it. ** A white & cyan tennis racket with a luma pictured on the netting. ** A dark purple & cyan golf club. Other Things * She's vastly intelligent. * She can fly. * She can jump high. * She has telepathy. * She can create launch stars.(Smash Bros.) * She can teleport (in Mario Golf: World Tour, Rosalina teleported from the Mushroom Kingdom, to the Comet Observatory which was in space). * She's skilled in multiple sports. ** This includes kart racing, golfing, tennis, Rhythmic Gymastics, soccer, baseball, & horse racing. * In Super Mario-Kun, she was able to cast illusions that were able to interact with the environment to get a rise out of Mario from afar. Feats *Sent Lumas to intervene with a black hole. *Reset the universe. Faults *She loses her spin attack when she gains certain power-ups. *Is instantly defeated by lava and bottomless pits. **This includes power-ups that make her invincible. Gallery Rosalina.jpeg|Rosalina's artwork for 'Super Smash Bros. 4' B2ed08d1999c2bc9ad3f639810b4a8f7.png|Rosalina in Super Mario-Kun Trivia *In Episode 4 of Death Battle Cast, the hosts jokingly brought up the concept of a battle between Rosalina and Dora the Explorer, as Queens of the Stars. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Size Changers Category:Space explorers Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Cats